


Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V One-shot

by BandsAnime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU ending (probably), One-Shot, dubbed names, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go to the respectful owners!!!! I will be using dubbed names here and there will be slight Hostageshipping. Enjoy!</p><p>Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V One-shot

The way Shay saw it, they had no choice. The Academy's forces were bearing down upon them and outside was too dangerous.

He blinked, watching the docks of the Standard Dimension burn brightly in the night sky. They had failed. The Lancers, the Resistance... hell, even those in the Synchro Dimension had failed. He knew the Academy was no longer wasting time. They had attacked Synchro at the same time as they had attacked Standard.

A sigh escaped him and he feft arms wrap around him.

"We've failed, haven't we?" The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them.  
"It would appear so." Declan answered him quietly.  
"What do you mean we've failed?!" Sylvio demanded.

Shay looked back at his fellow Lancers, no emotion in his yellow green eyes.

"There's no hope." He told them all. "No one was prepared and they've done all this in a few mere hours. It feels like Xyz all over again. We're finished."  
"You mean to tell me you're giving up?!" Yuya yelled.

Shay didn't respond and looked back out the window. They couldn't leave - the Leo Duel School building had been damaged severely and they were boxed in on a higher level due to that if they touched one single thing, it would all come crashing down on them. Shay could distantly hear people screaming in terror as laughter faintly followed.

"I can't believe this!" Yuya yelled, furious. "The people who wanted to stop the Academy the most have given up?! Declan - you created the Lancers to stop them only to do this?! And Shay - your sister was taken by the same people who destroyed your home! And you're both telling us that you want to give up?!"

Declan released Shay and turned.

"We can't leave. If we disrupt anything, we all get crushed." He said. "It's over."  
"Declan -" Riley started.  
"He's right, Riley." Moon Shadow interrupted. "Even I can't get us out."  
"So that's it?" Gong asked. "We just give up?"  
"We don't have a choice." Shay answered.

He felt Declan's hand grip his and smiled slightly but it quickly fell.

"We're finished." Declan announced.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have no idea how Arc V ends so this is just a very pointless drabble. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
